Glass World
by xCrushx
Summary: Schu begs for forgiveness from the one person that can never give it to him. Shounen ai. Rated for Language. "You held the world as though it where made of glass. Everything mattered to you. Everything made a difference."


Glass World

By Crush

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz… Shounen ai SchuxOmi. Character death…Yeah that about covers it. Severe language…I was bitchy… sue me.

Summary: Schu begs for forgiveness from the one person that can never give it to him. Shounen ai.

The room was cold, that was the first thing he noticed when he walked in. The mind numbing sense he received the moment he stepped into the church. The eyes of Jesus resting on him, condemning him instantly. There was no one else, only him. The hour was late, by now even the priest had gone.

He stepped forward, slowly, ignoring the sensation, the soreness in his limbs as he made his way to the front of the church. His only love lie dead in his arms. He didn't belong there, he knew that. And yet he couldn't think of any where else he could go, any where else he could find redemption. 

He knelt in front of the alter, Omi's body still clutched tightly in his arms, "I'm sorry, you know." He looked up at the statue of Jesus, "I'm so fucking sorry. But it's never good enough, is it?" A single tear streamed from an emerald colored eye, "Never." A German curse followed the word as he wiped his face.

"I loved him did you know that? Of course you did. You know everything. You can see the fucking future." Another tear fell, following the same path as the first one. He didn't bother to wipe that one. He removed his left glove and began to slowly trace his finger along the boy's cheek, "I loved you."

"Fuck." He looked to the roof once again, "This was part of some elaborate plan wasn't it? For everything I ever did… You wanted to make me hurt as much as I made them. You took him away for me." He closed his eyes. By now the tears were flowing freely. There was no point in even attempting to stop them. 

He reached over, grasping the younger boy's cold hand in his own, "I never cared before. My name means 'Guilty' and yet, guilt is an emotion I have ever felt before. EstE gave me drugs. They made so I didn't feel anything. But you… you were so different. You held the world as though it were made of glass. You were so careful and patient with everyone. You – you gave a damn."

He gently brushed his hand through the boy hair, "Every fucking detail made a difference to you. Every single one." He lowered his face until it was shield in the boy's neck, sobs racking his body. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face a young brunette with dark blue eyes, "Nagi?" he managed to choke out.

"Calm down, Schuldig." The boy whispered, "I'm here solely because Bradley sent me. He wanted you to know…He's not mad at you, for what happened. He's sorry that he had to do what he did. It was necessary." The German sat silently, emerald eyes fixed on the boy.

"He's sorry? He's fucking sorry? He killed the one thing that ever mattered to me." Schuldig pulled out of the child's grip, "Tell him I will be there tomorrow to pick up my stuff."

"You're leaving Schwartz?" 

"Yes, I am." He reached out with his left hand, grasping the body of his dead lover.

"Because of some kid, our enemy, you're leaving?" Nagi's only response was a nod He sighed and reached in his pocket, "Here. I don't know how much money is in here. Don't bother coming for you stuff," He handed Schuldig an envelope, "EstE is already looking for you. I suggest you leave now." 

"Arigatou." The German sighed with relief, he wiped his eyes, placed the envelope in his pocket and stood. He placed Omi gently on the altar, tucking a single piece of paper in the boy's jacket. He straightened his tie and bloodstained white suit. 

"Aishiteru." He placed a swift kiss on Omi's cheek and then he fled. Leaving Nagi standing in the middle of the church, eyes widened. He pulled out a cell phone, "He's not here, Brad. I don't know where he is."

"Damn." Nagi reached into the jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. There were two words hastily scrawled.

__

I'm Sorry.

~Owari!

Well, minna…That wasn't all I hoped it would be…but you never know ne? R&R pls!

And for those of you who don't speak Japanese (I don't) lol…   
Arigatou – Thank You

Aishiteru – I love you


End file.
